Mark Potter
by Richard0
Summary: Son of Harry Potter had to face his own problems.
1. Mark Potter

Mark Potter. Chapter 1  
  
Mark Potter, son of Harry Potter was dreaming about his mother. He had been told that his father, Harry, had had him by accident. His mother was killed by Voldermort but Harry never cared for her. He killed Voldermort two years later. Mark was like his father except he was slightly more muscular, he was slightly redder, his eyes were brown and he had no scar. Now Mark had worries just like Harry did about Voldermort. When Voldermort died, the new death eater Syronom had managed to absorb some of his powers and now he controls the deatheaters. Harry was an auror. He wasn't married. Ron was married to Hermione which had become the new Transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall was headmistress and Dumbledore retired. Dumbledore helped a bit and gave information about Syronom and he provided spells. The defense against the dark arts was still jinxed at the present a Professor Linkworm is teaching it. Mark was worried because Syronom was after Harry and he would be used to get to Harry. Ron was an Auror and he helped out alot. Mark Potter woke out of bed. "Oh boy today is the day I get to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Yelled Mark and soon Harry came in. "c'mon son let's go to buy your books at Diagon Alley. Harry took out a portkey and they both vanished. After getting the books Harry got the robes for his son and he got him a snowy owl like his which was named 'Miteon' or 'Mitty'. Mark got a phoenix feather, 13 inches. Then they both went home. Harry couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. 


	2. Mark Potter Chapter 2

Mark Potter. Chapter 2.  
  
Mark arrived in Hogwarts after a few days. He didn't like to hang out with Ron's kids. The triplets, Darren, Dillon and Daniel. To Mark they were just about friendly as Harry would consider Dean Thomas or Seamus Finnigan. Mark hung out with Michael Jordan. Son of Lee Jordan. They met on the train and chattered just like Harry had met Ron. "So what house do you reckon I'll be?" asked Mark. "I don't know, I don't know what they're called." Replied Mark. "Well, I remember one house my dad mentioned, it is called Ruvvinclee or something" remarked Michael. When the sorting finished Mark and Michael were sorted through Gryffindor. Then a yellow haired boy with a pale face walked up to Mark. "So, I hear you are the son of Potter" said the boy, "Yeah, that's me" said Mark, "Well, my name is Draco Malfoy .Jr. And my father says your father is a pathetic loser who wants attention. I really hope you're not like him, Potter. Because if you are you and I are going to have some differences and I'll take revenge for the honor of my father." Said Malfoy. "Well, Dragonface Malmouse junior. I think you father is a down right fraud and a lying thief too, so back off Malfoy." Replied Mark. "Don't say I didn't warn you Potter." Said Malfoy and turned away. "What a jerk" remarked Michael? In a few days Potter got used to the life. September ended pretty quickly and soon October dawned in. One day a meeting was to be there. Everyone went to the Great Hall. Minerva McGonagall was sitting in the high chair. "Students, of Hogwarts, this is a special year because, First years to fourth years are going to the werewolf academy and study werewolves every lesson of Defense against the Dark Arts. There will be a quiz in the defense against the dark arts exam so I tell you to pay attention." Said the headmistress. Before going to sleep Harry received a letter. He opened it and read it quietly.  
  
Dear Mr. Mark Potter  
  
I hear you are the son of Harry. I am an old friend of his come to my hut; it is by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I would like to meet you and see if you have the kind of character your father used to have , bring your friends if you like Harry used to do that.  
  
Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
Mark jumped up and down with joy. He is going to make friends with this guy Rubeus Hagrid. His father said he was a giant so he ought to be fun. "Michael, Michael wake up" yelled Mark. "w-what Mark?" he yawned, "We're going to meet that giant" said Mark. "Oh boy that ought to be fun" said Michael sitting up. "What are you two still doing up?" asked a boy with sandy hair. It was Dean Thomas's son Lenny Thomas. "Oh hey Len, would you like to come with us tomorrow we're going to meet a giant of Mark's dad, bring Rex Corner with you too." Said Michael and Mark stared at him in dismay. Lenny nodded keeping his excitement all to himself. "What do you think you are doing?" asked Mark. "Oh I forgot about you, will they've been friends with me for almost a month and you know friends can come along , their close friends just like you" explained Michael and Mark nodded with a sigh. A letter came on his lap just before he was going to sleep. It was from Hedwig. Mark tore it open and there was a package there too.  
  
Dear Mark  
  
Syronom seems to be plotting something because no damages have been heard from for weeks. I am worried about you. In the package is a book called Letupis Meritis . It features great spells you must learn to defend yourself. Try and learn it Mark. OH and with the package there is an invisibility cloak. I used it when I was a kid now its your turn oh and , if a guy named Malfoy offers you friendship refuse it.  
  
Your dad , Harry.  
  
Mark was going to open it but he decided he had enough excitement for one day , he went to sleep, what was going to happen next ? 


	3. Mark Potter chapter 3

Mark Potter Chapter 3  
  
Mark woke up and he thought of the things that were given to him last night. He looked at the invisibility cloak and the book , he stared at them for a while but then there came an owl giving him the Marauder's map and explaining how to use it. Mark put the cloak to the test and ran around the room. He walked out of his dormitory and tiptoed down to the grand hall he surprisingly saw his headmistress and Albus Dumbledore. He had only seen this man once when he was about five years old. "Minerva , where can we hide Emperor Julyon , Syronom has been after him and the emperor is a very powerful wizard but is a bit of a coward so he would give up to torture. "Oh Albus you picked a rotten time to tell me that , we have already enough things to hide. Lupin sent me this Mortox wand. He said with this wand your ordinary spell will double in power. We have the Gushen egg that Hagrid told me about , There was this Gushen that got hit by lightning he was known better because he killed people , dragons and other Gushens also. Nobody knows where he ended up but Syronom has already attempted to take this egg so we hid it." Exclaimed Minerva. "but Minerva one more.." "would only bringing up the chances of putting Hogwarts in danger and remember we have one more , we have that Mark Potter kid , I hope Potter sent him the stuff he is to use to protect himself." interrupted Minerva then she looked at Albus's pleading face and said 'all right' "Thank you Minerva , by the way how is Potter doing ?" he replied , Mark was feeling uncomfortable hearing them talking about him. "Well he is doing fine but I daresay he is just like his father at classes though he seems like such a quiet boy unlike his father and well he reminds me of well. no one nobody at all." She remarked. Mark felt sad that he wasn't compared to his father. Mark went back to his dormitory and started doing his Astronomy Home work. Mark couldn't concentrate , he closed the book and went to find the book that his father gave him , he opened the first page.  
  
This is the modern way to learn how to defeat the dark arts. You have the power to destroy the dark arts. Many famous dark wizards and wizards against the dark arts are listed here , the dark arts have the most two famous wizards in Europe , Lord Voldermort and the new dark wizard Lord Syronom. Voldermort is dead but Syronom is alive with the power of Lord Voldermort the master of darkness. Lord Voldermort the famous dark wizard was killed by a man named Harry Potter. Potter disabled the dark lord when he was a baby. In his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Potter destroyed Lord Voldermort. Another famous wizard that is on Voldemort's and Syronom's fears is the one man , Albus Dumbledore. In this book you will learn famous spells but modern ones that Potter nor Dumbledore have tried.  
  
Mark stopped reading his father was famous. He was mentioned in this book and so was that old man. Mark put on the invisibility cloak and went out , he decided to go to the giant's house for advice even though he had never met him he knew that the giant had a kind soul. When he arrived Hagrid with his shaggy beard opened , Mark was slightly frightened but still spoke. "Mr. Hagrid sir , it is me son of Harry Potter under the invisibility cloak , I couldn't wait till to.." but Mark was interrupted by Fang the boarhound "Down Fang down , friends , Fang , Friends." Said Hagrid calming Fang down. "So ye must be Mark eh ? well c'mon in an' take off tha' invisibility cloak. I won't bite and neither would Fang." Mark took off the cloak hesitating what if there was something dangerous about this man that his father forgot to mention. "So, what are ye havin' problems with or did ya come just for a visit ?" remarked Hagrid. "Well , er , I well , have a problem , I feel that I don't belong to my father , I mean he is famous and I am well normal." Said Mark sadly. "Always worryin' just like his dad." Said Hagrid beaming , "Yeh see Mark , All Harry had was love and courage , I know you have it doesn't matter if you have no scar , Harry was no better than you when he entered Hogwarts and he elways had a bit of help so stop worryin' about your honor and be normal , no one is perfect , Harry had to work hark which I am sure you will too." Said Hagrid and Mark felt as if he had known the guy for years. "Thanks , Hagrid , I see what my father means now" said Mark and went out with the invisibility cloak. As he entered the building he heard a crash , "AHHH HELP ,HELP" shouted the familiar voice of professor Sprout. Mark ran up to the sixth floor where the sound came clear. A vampire was advancing on her. Mark looked around him , he took out his wand Wingardium Leviosa. The vampire flew in the air , he transformed into a bat and made his way at Mark's , 'good , vampire , c'mon just a bit more' muttered Mark waiting for the vampire to come closer. Mark ran to the other side of the wall , he waited for the vampire to get to him. The vampire transformed back to his usual form and gazed at Mark , he was about to attack when Mark got a torch from above and burned the vampire away. Mark ran away before the professor could thank him. He acted bravely and now he knew he was like his father , the news will be passed on in the morning and he could tell his friends , Hagrid and his father with owl post , he could rest in peace now what was to come next , he couldn't wait. 


	4. Mark Potter chapter 4 : the final blow s...

Mark Potter Chapter 4 : The final blow (short)  
  
Mark woke up late, the next day. He yawned and stretched. It was Saturday so he had no lessons. Mark went to the great hall for breakfast. Michael came up to him , "Did you hear what happened last night ?" he exclaimed , "There was a kid that blasted a vampire , really cool eh ?" he said. "Michael , I have to tell you something." Whispered Mark. "What is it ?" asked Michael. "Well" said Mark debating on what to say , "I blasted the vampire." He said in an even lower whisper but Michael understood. "Ha , and how did you do it ?" demanded Michael disbelieving Mark , "Oh yeah , I forgot to tell you my dad sent me an invisibility cloak , a map of which people are marked on Hogwarts and some book , c'mon I'll show you." Said Mark and crouched away from the hall with Michael following him. It took a few minutes to sink in and soon Michael told the story to their other two friends. Things went on and on. They arrived at the werewolf academy and learnt new stuff , however one of the werewolves said to Mark in a whisper , "As the prophecy says you Mark Potter will destroy Syronom tomorrow , and with your father you will regain the power of a ghost." said the werewolf. This thing he kept to himself. Michael and the others spent time with Hagrid. That night Mark had a dream , he was walking to Hagrid's cabin and then the dream changed , he was in an oven , a hooded creature came to his way and then he fell into a pit , he saw the items hidden at Hogwarts that Syronom wanted to gain. He used one of the spells he learnt in the book , however it failed to work and Syronom destroyed him then he woke up shaking. Mark now knew what was happening and what the werewolf meant. It meant that , that night , Syronom and his father were fighting somewhere. His father was protecting something Syronom was wanting. And Mark knew that it was in the sixth floor where the vampire attempted to steal the precious items. Mark got the invisibility cloak and went up to the sixth floor. He opened the door and found his father lying on the floor and a hooded figure advancing on him at the far end was a chest that Mark knew the items were in. Mark used a spell he learnt from the book. So Syronom was taking place of the vampire now he would injure him just like he did to the vampire. "Ceduto" he yelled and an orange beam blasted in Syronom's flesh. "So . boy , you dare defy me I will show you." he said in his cold voice. "MARK" yelled Harry , "DADDDD" yelled Mark and two red beams merged from Mark and Harry's wands. The two beams joined together and a misty white ghostly woman appeared. "Syronom , I once was evil but with the power of my husband and my son I have become good and I allowed you to destroy me but I will never , let you destroy my family." Said the misty woman. "I will destroy you , ghost , I know a ghost spell that would banish you to a dark realm with lots of misery HAHAHA , Kalebae" screamed Syronom , however two green beams merged out of Harry and Mark's wands and formed a shield which vaporized the attack. "You will pay , I will have my revenge" the ghost screamed and as she pointed her hands to the evil wizard he started to melt and soon he was dead. The ghost woman turned to her family , "Mark , I am sorry for not being there for you , Harry I'm sorry for the pain I caused you , we will all finally be reunited in the spiritual world , goodbye my family." She uttered and vanished in a wisp of smoke. Mark was astonished as well as Harry. Now , he had nothing to worry about and after a month or so things would be normal , he would be a hero , and he would have a normal life ever on , he was content that he had made contact with his mother. Everything happened just as he predicted and he was happy. 


End file.
